Let's go back to the start
by Wannamarrykitsch
Summary: Lauren needed help and it seemed the only person who could see that was Peter. A story of friendship, love and support.
1. Chapter 1

/So this is what I think could have possibly come after last night now don't get me wrong I want Joey and Lauren back together more than anything but I think Joey is going to have to win her back after the way he believed Lucy so here goes.

* * *

Peter was laid out on the sofa next to Lucy as he thought about what had happened with Lauren and Tanya a few hours ago. Surely his Lauren couldn't have changed that much in the time he had been away. "Lucy what really happened to Lauren?" Peter asked quietly knowing it was probably a touchy subject to ask his twin.

"She didn't get what she wanted and now she is just trying to real in the attention. You know she nearly killed Joey because she was drunk driving and she just doesn't even care." Lucy snapped looking down at Peter and the look on his face that she only knew too well as longing for Lauren Branning. "Oh please don't tell me you actually feel sorry for her Peter. She just wants the attention."

"Of course I feel sorry for her Luce, she was our best friend for years or did you suddenly forget that just because of some guy?"

"He isn't just some guy Peter he's just…"

"Just Joey yea I know. But I saw how he looked at me when Lauren hugged me Lucy do you really think that he is going to be with you when he is so in love with her?"

"He will get over her and anyway I'm the better option at least I'm not his cousin." Peter was stunned at that as he really could see his sisters point of view but if it was Joey that made her feel better then maybe he really was who Lauren needed.

"Oh my god Peter even after all these years you're still in love with her aren't you?"

"Don't be stupid Lucy."

"Peter I know you better than anyone in the world remember you can't lie to me. Well good luck getting to her Peter because Joey isn't even your biggest competition. It's the alcohol." With that Lucy slipped out from underneath Peters head. He laid there for a few minuets before jumping up and heading across the square to number 5.

* * *

Lauren sat on her bed sobbing as she heard her mum and Nan downstairs clearly talking about her. She didn't want to be like this she wanted to be perfect like Abby and for Joey to love her like he use too but how she could when she had such a messed up family like her own. As she sat sobbing she heard the distinct sound of stones hitting her window and no one had done that since… Peter. Slipping herself off of her bed she wiped her eyes and hugged herself making her way to the window. Looking out she couldn't help but stifle a laugh at Peter stood there making his familiar I'm coming up gesture. Standing back after opening her window she laughed as he tried to shuffle through her window now larger than he used to be. "You know I still share with Abby if she comes in you are so busted."

"What can I say life in Devon has just made me a rebel?" He chuckled before he looked at Lauren properly. "Hey you've been crying what's wrong?" Peter asked gently stroking his thumbs over her tear stained cheeks.

"I.. it's nothing Peter I promise"

"Lauren Branning since when have we ever kept secrets from each other?" He mumbled gently pulling her into his arms resting his chin on her head.

"I need help Peter. I'm an alcoholic I tried to stop and I can't and Joey was supposed to help me and he just left me and I… I'm a mess." She sobbed her tears now falling freely again. She couldn't believe that of all the people she wanted right now it was Peter who was turning out to be the only one who was going to be there for her.

"Lauren listen to me you are not a mess. You are just lost and I promise I will help you find your way back to the Lauren Branning I know and love okay." He mumbled forcing her to look at him wiping her tears away again.

"I'm really glad you're home Peter."

"Me to munchkin." He whispered softly smiling at her.

/

Joey was wondering around the square not really thinking about anything until he realised where exactly he had wondered too. He was stood in the gardens watching number 5 for any signs of the girl everyone knew still held the strings to his heart. He really had done the right thing by leaving her to sort herself out hadn't he? As he looked up he noticed two figures in Laurens window and at first he assumed it to be Abby and Jay hugging but when he looked up again it was Lauren… with Peter. Joey immediately felt the anger boil inside of him, that was his Lauren his and how dare he touch her like that. How dare he be the one to comfort her and hold her close to him? That was his job. 'No anymore Joey, You left her.' The small voice in his head jeered at him. It was right he had let the most important thing in his life go and now someone else was ceasing what he should have? Was this how Lauren felt every time she saw him with Lucy? No wonder all she did was drink if this is how she felt. Tearing his eyes away from the couple he headed into the Vic ordered a double whiskey.

/

Peter laid out on Lauren's bed with her tucked into his side fast asleep he smiled softly as he remembered the times they had done this as kids when they had been too chicken to go all the way. He knew that this was probably him pushing his luck and he should get out of here before Abby or Tanya came in but Lauren seemed so calm and relaxed as she was that he didn't have the heart to move her. Hearing the door creep open Peter clenched his eyes together tightly as he mentally prepared himself for a slaughtering from whoever was in the door way.

* * *

Cora looked at the scene before her, she had come to bring Lauren some food and some goodly advice but it looked like she had already gotten all the comfort she needed right now. She had been told of Lauren and Peters relationship of course and it seemed like he really might be the best option for her. She hadn't seen her granddaughter look so relaxed and sleeping so easy ever since that Branning had broken her heart. Knowing Abby would bust them she offered to take Abby over to the B and B for the night for the two of them just to get away and left the sleeping teenagers to rest, no doubt they would need it when Tanya would find them in the morning.

* * *

Peter watched as the door shut again quietly and let out a large breath of relief, deciding he had pushed his luck too far Peter tried to slip out from underneath the sleeping girl besides him but she gripped him tightly. "Please stay." She mumbled though she wasn't really conscious. Looking at her Peter sighed and pulled the covers up over both of them. He would deal with the punishments later.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanya sat at the kitchen table as she listened to the silence in the house. She had taken Oscar to school, Abby had gotten herself there from the B &B and Cora was yet to return leaving her to deal with Lauren all by herself who was being unusually quiet for her. She waited a few more minuets as she continued to finish her drink but she couldn't take the quiet anymore and decided what she needed to do was to talk to her daughter and seek help. Slipping her cup in the sink Tanya made her way up stairs to her daughter's joint room.

Knocking gently she waited for a reply and gaining non she entered slowly not prepared for the site she was to be greeted with. Lauren was still sounding asleep in bed but she wasn't alone. Peter was wrapped protectively around her his head tucked into her neck as she clung onto him with her arms. Had this been when they were still children and Lauren wasn't an alcoholic Tanya would have probably found the scene to be quiet moving; Lauren was smiling for the first time in weeks and Peter definitely looked comfortable sleeping next to her, protecting her like she knew Joey once had.

But it wasn't this time and instead Tanya felt the anger boil inside her. "Lauren what the hell are you doing!" Tanya snapped causing both sleeping teens to jolt awake.

Lauren shot up the minuet she heard her mother but was dragged back down by the arms that was securely wrapped around her waist. For one crazy second she thought they may have been Joeys and the past month or so could have been some crazy dream but then she remembered the night before and glanced to her side spotting Peter who was rubbing his eyes to try and wake up. "Mum it isn't what it looks like a promise." Lauren pleaded as she climbed over Peter and out of her bed to her mum.

"Lauren it looks like you slept with Peter Beale. And when you were in state too by the looks of it." Tanya argued seeing the smudged make up on Lauren's cheek.

"I wasn't drunk mum I promise." Lauren whispered as she dipped her head.

By this point Peter had just about woken up and moved to come to Lauren defence. "Tanya she wasn't drunk; she needed her friend and we fell asleep. In case you haven't noticed her eyes are still ever so slightly rimmed red from where she has been crying and she is still in the same clothes she was when she went to bed. I mean no disrespect but maybe if you just took out five minuets of your time to actually talk to Lauren about /why/she is drinking instead of just judging her for it you would see that she needs help. Why is it I've been back for a day and i can see that yet you and that so called boyfriend of hers has just let her go on and on?" Peter questioned his voice deep and commanding. He knew he would probably get a slap from his dad later but right now he wanted to defend Lauren.

Tanya stood looking at the young blonde boy in total shock, Lauren was stood behind him holding his arm like she actually was scared of her own mother. "Get out of my house." Tanya snapped at him shoving him out of the room. "And don't think you can come back any time soon Peter Beale." She informed him as she shoved him down the stairs and out of the door.

Slamming the door closed she spun and faced her daughter. "Don't expect to be allowed out of this house and you are not going to see him do you understand me." Tanya ordered.

"No mum he's going to help me ;he actually cares and he isn't going to just ignore the situation." Lauren pleaded fresh tears now brimming in her eyes at the prospect of not having Peter there to help her when she had finally found someone who would actually care about her.

"Lauren he spent the night in your bed and then spoke to me like I was dirt I won't have it."

"Mum I'm 19 I can have boys sleeping in my bed! Besides we didn't even do anything!" The brunette protested just as her Nan walked in. "Nan tell her please."

"You found him then." Cora smirked softly; having seen Peter sulking away from the house and now seeing the two argue it wasn't hard to figure out.

"What do you mean I found him mum?"

"Peter, he was asleep with Lauren last night when I went to talk to her. I left them figuring that it would do Lauren good to get a nights sleep where she was relaxed and felt safe."

"Mum you have no right to do that she is my daughter and he is a teenage boy who will just been taking advantage of a weak girl."

"Oh Tanya please you let her have that good for nothing Joey up there who has now broken her heart what 3 times? And yet you won't let quiet Peter support his friend." Cora looked at her granddaughter on the stairs and smiled softly. "Give the girl a chance Tanya if its Peters help she want's then we need to at least let he try this her own way."

Lauren smiled at her Nan softly biting her lip. "Thank you." She mouthed before turning and running upstairs to shower and change. It was time to fix things.

/Next chapter will have Peter and Joey interaction muahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

/Hey guys next update is here I am going to be using the roof scene in this chapter but this is how I want it to go!

Peter made his way into the café with his head hung low knowing he was about to be questioned about his previous nights activities. "Orite Luce, Can I have a coffee please?" He asked leaning against the counter as his twin studied him.

"Sure, Where were you last night Peter?" She asked him as she eyed Joey who was sat at a table just behind them and could no doubt hear every word that he brother was saying. This could be just what she needed to get Joey to finally move on from that wretched drunk.

"Luce can we just not talk about this now you know where I was."

"You were with Lauren. After everything she has done she was with Lauren."

"She needed me Lucy."

"She doesn't need anything but the booze peter don't you get it?"

"She needs a friend Lucy. Maybe if you and that bloody boyfriend of hers had been there for her instead of…" Peter felt himself being spun and Joey was stood facing him off with his arms crossed. He had been sat listening to everything Peter had said and his blood was boiling as he realised that Peter had spent the night with Lauren. He hadn't come home after he had seen them he had slept with Lauren.

"Instead of what Peter you haven't been around you haven't seen what she's been like." Joey growled at the smaller boy.

"You're right because if I had been around it wouldn't have gotten this bad things wouldn't have escalated this far and I would still have my Lauren here." As soon as the words 'My Lauren' left his lips Joey lost control and his fist was immediately making contact with Peters jaw.

"She isn't yours."

Peter wiped his mouth as he stood up before launching himself at Joey knocking tables over as they both crashed to the floor. "And she isn't yours either you made damn sure of that when you dumped her instead of helping her because you are a coward." Joey tussled him over trying to pin him down but neither boy was ready to give up the fight right now.

* * *

Lucy looked on Peter and Joey fought unable to do anything due to her small size. Rushing outside she spotted Max and Jack and ran over.

"Please you have to come and help me. Peter and Joey are killing each other and I can't stop them."

"What are they fighting over?" Jack asked a little slow on the uptake. "Lauern." Max mumbled before setting of with his brother and the blonde on his tail. Crashing in through the doors he immediately saw Joey and Peter on the floor still fighting and made his way in to pull Peter of off his nephew whilst Jack tackled the large boy pulling them to opposite ends of the café.

"What's this about eh? You think fighting it out like cave men is going to solve anything?" Jack growled as he kept a firm grip on Joey.

"He spent the night with Lauren." The youngest Branning grumbled as he tried to release his uncle's grip so he could continue his beating.

"You what?"Max asked jolting Peter.

"I went to talk to Lauren last night as it looked like she could really use a friend and we fell asleep on her bed that's all Max I swear."

"You're a teenage boy I know how you think and you expect me to believe that?"

"Because its me. Come on Max you know I respect and care for Lauren more than anyone ever has and I just want to help her."

"Right Joey you're cleaning this lot up I want all the rubbish out of here and Peter you will help your sister re-built the place when he's done understand?" Max ordered both of them nodding.

Both boys sulked out of the café to get what they needed when a scream across the street made them look up. Lauren was stood on the edge of her roof and she was trying to calm down. "Lauren!" They simultaneously shouted before setting off across the square.

"Mum you can't keep me locked up I want to see him I need to see him." Lauren whimpered as she got closer to the edge despite Tanya's pleas. Having gotten there and into the house firs Joey appeared at her side in the window sticking his head out. He needed to get her down and safe.

"Lauren come on come down." He pleaded sticking his hand out to her but she was too focused on the blue eyed boy stood beneath her shocking everyone as she ignored him. "No Joey you don't help you just make me worse." She sobbed clinging onto the stone best she could as she tried to climb down to Peter.

He looked up at her with worry clouding her eyes and he positioned himself to take the fall for her if anything went wrong and she slipped. "Lauren just lower yourself and I got you." Peter spoke quietly and gently as she lowered herself into his strong arms both of them collapsing against the railing.

As soon as she was down he pulled her into his arms Lauren burying her head into his neck. "Lauren what the hell are you doing eh? Trying to get yourself killed on me already?" He mumbled into her hair as she cried.

"M-mum wouldn't let me out and I wanted to see you. You need to help me Peter I want a drink. I can't stop please help me." She whispered hugging him again as the square watched the young pair.

"I'm here Lauren and I'm not going anywhere I promise."

* * *

Joey watched on from the door way he was now stood in behind Tanya and felt the tears well up in his eyes as she had turned to Peter instead of him. This guy had been back what a week and now Lauren wanted him more than himself. He had to get her back he had to do something. Brushing past them quickly before anyone noticed how effected he was he made his way to number 23 before he felt a hand stopping him. "You let her go Joey. Don't ruin something that could make her happy now." Max mumbled into his ear before letting him go, Lucy watching; the hurt in him visible to her as clear as day.


	4. Chapter 4

/Nice little fluff chapter between Peter and Lauren but will have some plotting Joey in there too! Oh and please review guys it really spurs me on to write more when I have a big head from nice reviews ;)

Peter had a plan, after spending all night reading about alcoholics he realised that just cutting her of from all sources of alcohol would in fact do her more harm than good and would just make her crave it more so instead they had both decided they would slowly wean her away from the toxin day by day. And he would help her with it every bit of the way.

"Lauren put the water down!" Peter warned as he scooted up to the wall on his bed Lauren creeping closer to him with the glass full and a mischievous smile on her face.

"But we are doing my project and I need to show them my dorky friend Peter."

"And what exactly is wrong with filming me when I'm dry!" Peter protested.

"I am trying to re-enact my favourite memory with you. Remember the day we bunked of school and came back to your house hiding out in your room because everyone else was out? You said I wouldn't dare throw my water at you. I did and then you carried me into the bathroom and put me in the shower fully clothed. That's how we got caught." Lauren mumbled suddenly becoming a little embarrassed that she remembered it in such detail.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked Peter who was currently staring at her with a starry look in his eyes which made her feel special for the first time in a long time.

"Looking at you like what?"

"Looking at me like I am a princess or something."

"I just think you are pretty special is that such a bad thing?"

"Yea a special kind of retard." Lauren chuckled softly before closing her camera placing it down. It was only when he hand was empty that she began to notice the slight dithers she had. And it was only 3 o'clock and she already needed a drink, this was pathetic.

Noticing her shaking Peter stood up and wrapped his hands around hers smiling softly. "I'll be back in five minutes just stay up here ok?" Five minutes later and Peter was back with a safe bottle of wine, a bunch of sweet things and a box set of the big bang theory. Holding them all up he smiled at her. "I didn't exactly know what to get so I just emptied the cupboards. And I have a confession to make; I have every available episode of this on DVD." He confessed with a guilty smile.

Lauren smiled softly and patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Come on you goof ball." She chuckled softly. Peter poured the wine and handed one over to her.

"Remember what we said no judgements Lauren. We can do this together." He smiled as he took a sip of his own wine slipping down onto the bed with her pressing play on the DVD.

About ten minutes into the first episode Lauren felt her phone buzz in her pocket, pulling it out she dropped it in shock as she saw Joeys name calling her.

"Lauren who is it?" Peter asked concerned at how pale she seemed to be.

"Wh-why is he ringing me?" She mumbled worriedly as Peter rejected the call as she was obvious in no fit sate speak to him. Pulling her into his arms he sighed gently. "Who knows Lo. Maybe he had finally realised how much of an idiot he had been in leaving you." As the phone began to rang again Peter went to hand it to Lauren but she shook her head.

"I don't want to talk to him Peter." She whispered; as much as she really did want to run back to Joey and be held in his arms again she needed to get better for herself and she had to be normal again for a while. "You answer."

Peter wasn't so sure it was a good idea but he knew he would enjoy in the small victory moment.

"What do you want Joey?" He asked shortly.

"Peter what the hell are you doing with Laurens phone?"

"She asked me to answer it, we're watching TV if you don't mind. "

"Put her on." Joey growled resisting the urge to hunt the little shit out and beat him for being so close to Lauren.

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Pete.." Joey didn't even get to finish his sentence before Lauren took the phone and closed it switching it off.

"Let's just be quiet now." She mumbled before so she was sat in between Peters legs leaning on his chest as they continued to watch the show.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Joey shouted throwing his phone at the wall as he was disconnected.

"Joey what the hell?" Alice asked visibly shocked at his outburst.

"She won't talk to me Alice?"

"Who are you talking about you idiot?" Alice questioned though she had a pretty good idea which girl he was talking about.

"Lauren, Peter answered her phone and she won't talk to me."

"Joey maybe you need to just let him help her. He seems to be doing a better job than everyone else lately."

"She's mine Alice. I love her."

"She isn't yours anymore Joe." Alice mumbled softly placing her hand on her brother's shoulder rubbing it comfortingly.

"Then I've got to get her back ain't I?"


	5. Chapter 5

**/So for those of you who know this story Peter was helping Lauren with her drink and Joey was trying to win but I just lost with it. However after watching Eastenders lately I have fallen in love with Peter and this is now a Peter/Lauren story. I will have Joey in there though don't worry… **

**Basically they both realised Lauren couldn't help Peter alone so they both went to her mum and she went to rehab!**

**This will pick up from Lauren being in rehab and full of feels!**

* * *

Lauren sat on her bed looking at her wall clock and the seconds ticking past, visiting hours would be starting in about 5 minutes and she couldn't wait to see him. It had been 3 weeks and 5 days since she had first walked through the doors of the rehab centre and she had wanted nothing much to with anyone. Abby had come and visited her, her mum, her dad, Kristy, Uncle Jack, even Joey had come but none made her smile like he did.

Peter had been there since she had fist signed in and at first she had tried to be resilient towards him, she didn't want him to have to deal with a best friend in rehab when he could be out and about enjoying his young life, especially after she had seen him the day she had been rushed into hospital. When she had woken up at the hospital Peter had been at her side and he had been crying, he kept whispering he was sorry repeating it over and over again and it had broken Laurens heart seeing him cry so much because of her, she had silently pulled her phone out and filmed him for a minute or two then every time she felt the urge to drink she watched this video and she was strong again.

"What are you thinking about?" Hannah Laurens new roommate questioned, she had only been checked in a week ago and she still lost in sometimes but she was a genuinely good person and Lauren hoped she could figure things out and get her life together; that she could be as lucky as her.

"Nothing." Lauren grinned softly.

"The mystery boy again?" Hannah teased her

"He won't be a mystery boy much longer you could have met him the day you came but you decided to go all addict on us and then you haven't been allowed to be around visitors." Lauren teased back; they had already gotten so close they could offend each other without any back lash.

"What's he like again, is he hot?"

Peter wasn't exactly what Lauren would call hot, not in the way Joey Branning was hot. But he was cute. "He's ok." Lauren shrugged gently.

The speakers around the rehab centre crackled and she heard the familiar cough of the 'house mum' Nikki before her voice rang out to all the residents. "Lauren the boyfriends here, and he has chocolates." Nikki chuckled softly as she smiled across at Peter from the main desk.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Peter protested softly but it was useless, they had stopped searching her after the first week of his visits and after the second week he had begun to be known as the boyfriend no matter how much the pair protested that they were just best friends. "Lauren…" Nikki spoke one day. "I have seen hundreds of young girls come through those doors with addictions and they have had to do this alone. I have only seen a handful of Peters and they all share the same dopey expression as Peter does whenever he sees you walk around that corner. The boy loves you and as much as you don't want to admit it you love him too."

"Peter!" Lauren grinned as she bounded around the corner. Visiting times were always the best few hours of her day. Other patients got visits no but none got every day visits like she did. The tall blonde boy placed the chocolates on the desk and laughed as he caught Lauren mid-air before she tackled them both to the floor. "Orite squirt no need to kill me." He coughed slightly. "I was only here yesterday Lo." Peter smiled as he set her back down before looking over her shoulder at a timid looking girl who was stood in the door way. "Who's this?" He asked as he referred to the red head, she was pretty Peter decided with her little innocent face and her fiery red hair which tumbled over her shoulder in curls, she certainly didn't look like she belonged in a place like this but then again neither did Lauren.

"Oh!" Lauren yelped slightly remembering her friend. "Peter, this is Hannah. My new roommate, Hannah, this is Peter." Lauren grinned gesturing for her to come over but the small girl just shook her head. Lauren gave Peter a puzzled look before slopping of to her friend.

"Hannah what are you doing you are never shy?" Lauren questioned.

"You said he was alright Lauren! He's gorgeous I can't talk to him!"

Despite the twinge of jealousy she felt Lauren just shrugged. "He's only Peter."

"What is it with you and these fit guys Lauren." She had seen a picture of Joey when Lauren had spilled her guts and now there was Peter in front of her.

"Peter isn't fit."

"Thanks babe!" He called over to them having heard most of the conversation.

"Shut up and bring me my chocolates." Lauren grinned as she tugged Hannah towards the game room.

"You are so whipped." Nikki jeered at Peter lightly as he sulked after the girls causing a grin to spread on his lips.

"I know right."

"You children behave!" Nikki called shaking her head at them fondly.

* * *

Peter leant over Lauren and the pool table with his arms wrapped around her as he positioned the cue. "Peter that's not fair this match is supposed to be between me and Lauren." Hannah protested as she watched him line up a perfect shot.

"He's just helping a little!" Lauren protested with a smirk as the ball smacked into the socket. "Boo yaa!" Lauren grinned fist pumping the air. Before she leant forward herself this time just managing to hit the ball with her cue.

"Lauren I just showed you how to line it up." Peter groaned softly as he watched the white ball miss everything giving Hannah two shots. The red head was looking around the balls for a shot causing him to laugh a little; both girls were hopeless at this.

"You're not going to go shy on me again if I help are you?" Peter grinned as moved behind her lining up the ball for her, Hannah had gotten over it after ten minutes but she still wanted to know why Lauren got such fit guys. Whilst Peter watched the balls Hannah watched Lauren who had turned away from the table and was gazing out of the window obviously avoiding looking at them. "Lauren's jealous." She whispered to Peter who turned his gaze to the leggy brunette.

"She's looking out of the window."

"She's not looking at us?"

"So…" Jeeze Lauren was right this boy could be really slow sometimes.

"She likes you Peter!" Hannah whispered back impatiently.

"No she doesn't."

"Yes, yes she does you blind idiot."

Peter shook his head and pocketed her ball before flopping down on the sofas. "Enough help you two can suck on your own now." He grinned gently but his gaze remained on Laurens face

* * *

Nikki walked down the dark hall ways checking on each room of girls on the right wing and the boys and the left. Visiting hours had been over about 2 hours about but she knew who would still be around having not seen him leave.

As she got closer to room 104 she noticed a small glowing light and a smile tugged at her lips. Faint whispers were filling to room as she silently entered the door way to watch the two.

"1,2,3,4 I declare a thumb war." Lauren grinned and the two teenagers starting trying to hold each-others thumbs down. They were sat cross legged opposite each other on her bed their knees touching and the chocolates he had brought in earlier sat between them. She grinned as she watched Lauren pinned Peter's thumb down.

"Ow!" He groaned earning himself a slap.

"Shush Hannah's sleeping." She scolded him before opening her mouth. "Now I will have my chocolate please." She grinned as he plopped on in but not quick enough as Lauren bit his finger.

"What did you do that for?" Peter whispered quietly inspecting his finger for damage.

"Aww I'm sorry, here have a chocolate." She beamed placing one in his mouth. She leant forward and pressed her forehead against Peter's. "Thank you for today." She whispered tenderly.

"Lauren I come every day."

"No today was…. I felt normal Peter. And Hannah was happier, she wasn't as edgy. And it's because of you." Lauren whispered gently.

"Just doing what I can, I couldn't help you out there but I wasn't going to stop just because you're in here."

"Well thank you anyway." She grinned smiling at him looking down at the last chocolate.

"You can have it." Peter offered picking it up holding it too her.

"No you can, you bought them."

"Yes for you Lo."

"Half and Half?" Lauren suggested with a smile.

"I'm not going to win this one am I?"

"Peter when have you ever won?"  
"Never."

"Half and half then." She took the caramel chocolate and bit it in half laughing as the caramel ozzed onto her finger. Leaning across the plopped it in Peters mouth laughing as he sucked the caramel of. "This is so wrong." She laughed gently, she had done something similar with Joey before but they had been dating. This seemed to intimate for friends but she didn't really care.

Nikki decide she had done enough spying and her suspicions about the couple were long since confirmed so she gave a small cough which caused both teens to look at her with a guilty expression.

"Peter its ten past 11. You were supposed to be out of here 2 hours and 10 minutes ago." She scolded though her tone wasn't really serious.

"I… we must have lost time." He grinned weakly as he scooted of the bed picking up his shoes, but he left his jumper where it was burying Laurens tiny frame.

"Like I haven't heard that one before mister get out of here." Nikki grinned.

"Night lo." Peter mumbled pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Night Peter." Lauren smiled watching as he left before her eyes flicked over to Nikki.

"What?"

"He's a good boy that one, you want to get a firm hold on him before some other girl tries to."


End file.
